Tant qu'il y aua cette étincelle
by Pitchoune.Z
Summary: Les pensées de Riff pour Cain


**Auteur : **Pitchoune.Z, qui revient dans le monde des fics. Planquez-vous tous…  
**Source :** God child  
**Genre :** Yaoi (sans blague, venant de moi, …), POV,  
**Couple :** Riff/Cain  
**Disclamer :** Pas na moua 

**Tant qu'il y aura cette étincelle.**

****

Je n'étais plus qu'une ombre, je n'attendais plus qu'Elle. Elle, la Mort. 

Jusqu'à ce que ce que je le rencontre.

Il dit que je l'ai tiré des ténèbres, que je lui suis aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respire, que je lui appartiens. S'il savait comme c'est faux.  
C'est lui qui m'a sauvé.  
C'est lui qui me fait vivre.  
C'est lui qui m'appartient.

Après ma rencontre avec ce petit être qui tendait la main à la recherche d'un peu d'affection, j'ai su qu'un nouveau but s'offrait à moi. Prendre soin de cet ange aux ailes brisées.

Au fond de ses prunelles vertes et dorées, naissait peu à peu une petite étincelle de vie, de joie. Et cela me rendait heureux.

Puis l'enfant laissa la place à un jeune homme aussi beau qu'envoûtant.  
Tout comme les cicatrices sur son dos meurtris ne disparaissaient pas, la lueur hantée de ces yeux étaient toujours présentes. Mais moi, je la voyais cette petite étincelle. Toujours là, juste cachée par les évènements. Et je la chérissais.  
Et lorsqu'il souriait, pas le sourire séducteur et moqueur, mais de son petit sourire timide de joie, si rare, ce petit sourire où juste un coin des lèvres se soulève mais qui donne l'impression qu'un soleil se lève car tous son visage et ses yeux s'illuminent, je me sentais supérieur, parce que c'était moi qui créait cet œuvre d'art et c'était moi qui en jouissait. J'en avais l'exclusivité et en étais très fier.  
Et dans ces moments-là, une envie d'arrêter le temps me saisissait. Je voulais le garder près de moi, dans mes bras, loin des autres et du danger. Je défiais la Mort de nous approcher. Il était ma raison de vivre et il était hors de question que je le laisse. La Mort ne pouvait plus rien contre moi.

Et comme l'enfant laissait place à un jeune homme au regard trop mûr pour son âge, ce regard qui montre qu'une personne a déjà vu beaucoup trop de malheur, et à un jeune homme ensorcelant et magnifique, mes sentiments changeaient, se renforçaient, devenaient plus violent, et plus définis.

Je l'aime, passionnément.

Les rideaux sont tirées, seul passe un léger rayon de soleil qui l'éclaire.  
Je me penche et enfoui mon nez dans le creux de son cou et son léger parfum m'envahit. Ses mèches d'ébènes tombent sur ces yeux fermés, cachant légèrement son visage de porcelaine. Son souffle léger les fait danser et se soulever le mince drap qui le recouvre.

Une mèche tombe alors sur son nez et le fait froncer et plisser le nez.

Adorable.

Ces cils se mettent à bouger et ses paupières à papillonner. Il va se réveiller.

Deux orbes verts dorés me regardent alors, encore embrumées par le soleil. Et je la vois, cette étincelle.

_Parce que tant qu'il y aura cette étincelle au fond de ses prunelles…_

Il lève le bras pour caresser mon visage, faisant ainsi glisser légèrement le drap qui masquait sa nudité.  
C'est une douce caresse, comme des ailes de papillons sur ma joue. Il me regarde tendrement et je lui souris.

Cela fait longtemps que tu es réveillé Riff ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention.  
-Que faisais-tu ?  
-Je te regardais.

Il rougit.

Et je craque.  
Je me penche et happe ses lèvres rouges. Il se laisse faire, il se laisse toujours faire. De ma langue, je caresse sa lèvres intérieur, la lui mordillant avec amour. Il entrouvre sa bouche et j'y pénètre, la redécouvrant une unième fois. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.  
Un doux et langoureux baiser qui me donne le vertige commence alors.  
Sa tendresse, son amour, je veux tout.  
Il passe ses bras autour de ma nuque, caressant mes cheveux. Je frissonne et je le sens en sourire tout contre mes lèvres. Il se détache de moi et entreprend de me rendre fou. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon cou et commence à lécher ma peau sensuellement, la suçotant et la mordillant. Et voilà, j'aurais encore un suçon le lendemain et Miss Mary me posera encore des questions.

_Parce que tant qu'il y aura cette étincelle au fond de ses prunelles…_

Mais pour le moment, ça n'a aucune importance. Son œuvre finit, il m'attire à lui, m'allongeant sur lui et je lui dévore la bouche passionnément, lui soutirant des gémissements qui me rendent fou. Je me glisse entre ses cuisses et il les serre contre ma taille. Le contact de nos peaux nues m'électrise.  
Sa chaleur, son amour, son âme, son corps, je veux tout, il me rend fou.

Le soleil se lève, il dort encore. Durant nos ébats, ses grands yeux verts aux pupilles dilatées par le plaisir me laissaient voir cette flamme qui brûle en lui quand je lui fais l'amour. Cette étincelle qui devient feu et consume tout. Cette étincelle qui m'a ramené à la vie et qui m'appartient.

Parce que tant qu'il y aura cette étincelle au fond de ces prunelles, je saurais qu'il est heureux, qu'il « vit » et non pas qu'il « survit ».  
Et tant qu'elle sera présente au fond de ses yeux, je n'aurais pas le droit de mourir, ni de le laisser. Et quand elle disparaîtra, je mourrais avec lui. Parce Sa disparition signifierai la mort de Cain.

Il gigote et se serre contre moi. Je l'enlace possessivement et lui chuchote à l'oreille : « Je t'aime, Cain. ».

Je le protégerai.  
Il est à moi.

Delila ne le touchera pas.

_Tant que Cain aura cette étincelle._

_Owari._

**Et voilà ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE RAYANE ! MA PTITE PUCE, JE SAIS FRANCHEMENT PAS CE QUE CA VAUT, MAIS CA VIENT DU FOND DE MON CHTIT CŒUR ! J'ESPERE SINCEREMENT QUE CA T'AURAS FAIS PLAISIR ! FAUT DIRE, CHUIS PAS ECRIVAIN, MEME SI ON ME SURNOMME SHIG'S !**

**JE T'AIME TRES FORT !**

Omedeto my love et n'oublie pas :

Kamasutra powaaaaaaaaa !

C'était Pitchoune.Z, poutoux à tous !


End file.
